


【梅C】【ABO】趁火打劫（三）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：Alpha梅×Omega罗弱A强O只是相对于身材来说啦炮友+双向暗恋梗票哥还在皇马雷，极度ooc，可能有车时间线肯定错乱了，迷你会有的，但是年龄和现实世界不一样本篇老板是攻，不能接受的小伙伴左上角哦~本章，老板可能黑化了，嘻嘻嘻





	【梅C】【ABO】趁火打劫（三）

梅西看着怀里的克里斯挣扎着说出不再见面的话，甚至可以想象他在被子底下紧紧按住心脏忍着疼痛表面却故作镇定的样子，原本温暖的手心一下子冷了，脸上都感觉冰凉紧涨起来。  
他想自己的脸色一定不太好看，甚至可能有点儿吓人。  
这么多年过去了，就算是块石头，也该焐热了。某人的良心可能确实是块金子，闪闪发亮价值连城，谁都想据为己有。要焐热也不难，多拥抱几次就会热烈起来，可看不见的地方，一松手，就冰冷如昔。  
啧，真他妈绝情。  
身为一个alpha，梅西扪心自问，自己还是非常体贴的。  
可好像一味的温柔，有人却不太领情？  
他年少时受制于生长激素缺乏疾病的影响，本该在18岁到来的分化迟迟没有进行，就在大家都以为他因为激素治疗影响了性别的分化注定只能成为beta的时候，22岁，他的性别分化姗姗来迟，他意外的成了一个alpha。  
梅西想，大概自己做beta做了太多年，分化以前一直接受着自己因为治疗只能是个beta的事实，所以第二性别出现后，他也不像大多数alpha那样好斗，冲动，控制欲旺盛。  
不过现在看来，第二性别对性格的影响是印刻在骨子里的，身为诺坎普小皇帝的梅西怎么可能是一个温和到没有胜负欲的人呢？  
何况作为一个格外优秀的alpha，心里要定了的Omega居然说要离开自己？  
哦，这简直是个天方夜谭！

“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多”，梅西顿了顿，赤霞珠干红的醇冽气息一瞬间飙升到一个峰值，他面色平静仿佛毫不愤怒，信息素的辛辣却骗不了人：“我是不是平时太由着你胡来了？”  
顶尖alpha的信息素对Omega的压制力超乎想象，克里斯发现自己在如此浓烈的气息当中无法动弹分毫，身体甚至先一步违背意志开始准备屈服。  
他不是没承受过这个的。  
年轻的Omega在球场上怎么可能得到什么公平的对待，有些无耻的后卫甚至会在防守他而不成的时候拼着红牌，也要释放出alpha信息素来压制他，企图在球场上就把他逼成一个只会摇着屁股流水欠操的婊子，并且大多数还会附赠几句下流话试图激怒他。  
可那些人从不会成功。  
他即使咬着牙顶着双方球迷的嘘声在场边补上一针又一针的强效抑制剂，也不会轻易屈服在这种无耻的性别压制之下，他甚至不恨那些人。  
他们太无知了，他们根本意识不到克里斯为了足球能做到什么程度，他们怎么可能成功？  
可……梅西是不一样的。  
克里斯甚至觉得这都是自找的，对方的愤怒有确凿的证据是被自己激发的，他应该生气，即使5年的相处中，除了发情期外，克里斯已经快要忘记这个平日温和到害羞的人是个alpha了。  
而为着梅西的生气，克里斯半是古怪的欣慰，半是凄凉的悲哀。

克里斯觉得手腕一紧，在走神的当场，被捉住的手腕举过头顶，棉质的浴袍带子绕过腕骨紧缚在了床头巴洛克铁艺的架子上，勒得生疼。  
“艹，你要干嘛！你放开我！”克里斯怒气冲冲的试图挣脱开束缚，但新的一波情潮在梅西浓烈的信息素压制下正在翻天覆地的涌来，波特酒甜辣的味道交织着干红的浓醇，仿佛最催情的烈药，正挑逗着阿根廷alpha的神经。  
梅西翻身按住了这个平日总是争强好胜的Omega，一只手顺着他侧脸的弧度在颈侧来回的抚摸，温柔的仿佛什么都没发生一样。  
“克里斯，我总是在想，我以前是不是对你太温柔了。”  
潮湿的吻接连落在身下Omega颤抖的眼睫上，在信息素的影响下，他反抗不了这个顶尖alpha的压制，被另一只手捂住的嘴唇再说不出什么伤人的话，克里斯只能愤恨的咬住梅西掌心的一块软肉，几乎刹那间腥甜的血气就涌入唇间。  
被咬住的alpha却蓦然笑了起来，巧克力色的眸子里纵横交错着金色的纹路，仿佛酝酿着异常风暴，那些羞涩、柔软的情绪仿佛瞬间消失不见，克里斯觉得他盯着自己的眼睛，就好像狮子盯着一只羚羊。  
那是一种，无处可逃的的窒息感。  
带着压抑的情感，又带着强烈的占有欲，这些从未在梅西脸上出现的表情开始走马灯一般的闪现，冷漠的面具下全是狂躁和愤怒，掌心的冷汗干了之后只剩下冰凉，顺着颈侧的线条一路来到克里斯精心训练肌肉饱满的古铜色胸膛，带着彩色文身的手臂，漫不经心得拨弄着陷入情热的Omega脆弱的神经。  
“你想说话？不，这会儿我不准备让你有说话的机会。你怕是忘了我是个alpha，克里斯，我待你温柔不代表我没有一点儿脾气。所以现在是怎么样？已经有其他合适的人选来享用你了吗？这么急着摆脱我，想必你很中意他？”  
梅西笑着松开了捂住克里斯嘴巴的手，掌心一片模糊，没等克里斯骂出声，盯着他能杀死人的目光，决然的吻了上去。  
血液的味道甜中带苦并不好吃，却成了绝佳的催情良方。Alpha满含信息素的血液经由口腔侵占四肢百骸，克里斯想反抗却心有余力不足，在天性的压制下身体脱离意识自动自觉地追逐着这个充满压迫的亲吻。  
玩够了的alpha终于结束了这个侵占性十足的亲吻，一串意料之内的葡语脏话和某个人自以为威胁十足的瞪视结伴而至。  
“你他妈松开我！”屈辱和愤怒冲刷着Omega曾经骄傲的内心，谁都可以羞辱他，他根本不当做一回事，但是眼前这个人不行，莱昂内尔·他妈的·梅西不行，克里斯激烈的挣扎着，却发现自己无论如何也挣脱不了梅西的钳制：“艹你的，你他妈想干嘛！你疯了吗？！”  
“第一，罗纳尔多先生，请你摆正自己的位置，你是被我艹的”，他笑起来的时候仿佛还是那个温和无害的小国王，手上的动作却越发的下流，故意用力拧拉着Omega因为情动而挺立的乳尖，享受着满耳带着喘息的骂声：“第二，我是疯了，如果我没疯，我就不会为了保护你那点儿脆弱的尊严和你兜了5年的圈子！现在，是时候让你知道什么是一个Omega和他的alpha该有的样子！”  
强烈的恐惧电流从头顶带着毛骨悚然的劲头顺着脊椎传导，冷汗快速的冒了出来，克里斯更加剧烈的挣扎，手臂摇晃着床头的架子砰砰直响，红着眼像一头受伤的野兽嘶吼着：“里奥·梅西你这个疯子！你他妈怎么敢！你他妈怎么敢？！”  
梅西冷眼笑着钳住了克里斯的下巴，不顾他锐利到能杀人的眼神，在他唇上轻轻印下一个湿冷的，没有任何情欲的亲吻：“克里斯，我的克里斯，你看看我，你觉得我敢不敢？”  
克里斯看着梅西的眼睛，那双熟悉的、平日里像热巧克力一样甜蜜温暖的眼眸里饱含冻住的岩浆，在冰层下叫嚣沸腾着要喷涌出来，毁灭一切。  
高大的Omega后知后觉的想，5年前温柔腼腆的小狮子已经长成了狮王，冰里的火暗自燃烧了5年，梅西太暖，而他靠得太近。  
现在，一切将要被燃成灰烬。


End file.
